Love Hina Xenoverse
by AlexCephon
Summary: After the epic defeat of Demigra at the hands himself and Goku, Alex Cephon the Time Patrol agent falls through the Time Chasm into the Love Hina universe's dimension. With the chasm collapsed, Alex is stuck. How will he deal with it? (AU, No Keitaro.) (M for safety reasons)
1. Prologue - Discovery

"Damn you! I'm a god, so how is it you are this strong?!" Demigra cried as he was trying to push back the Super Kamehameha blast away. "I refuse to lose to you, you damned filthy monkey trash! Now die! Hahahahaha!" Demigra then began to exert himself to push back the immense energy blast, forcing the hero backwards.

After a few moments of struggling, Goku appeared beside Alex and became a Super Saiyan 3. He then launched his own Super Kamehameha at Demigra as well, the two blasts merging into one. "Nooooooooooooooooo..." the demon god cried as he was blasted into stardust and ash.

The walls of the Time Chasm began to collapse and fall apart, the sub-dimension slowly falling apart. Alex tried to exert his energy to reach Goku, but was hit by a Time Shard before they could touch hands. "Alex... I'm so sorry..." Goku said as he grabbed TokiToki and left to go to the Supreme Kai of Time.

* * *

 _ **[Meanwhile - Love Hina universe]**_

* * *

The unconscious Alex had fallen through the Time chasm and crash landed outside the Urashima household, leaving a large crater out in their back garden. Upon hearing the impact, Mr. and Mrs. Urashima investigated and found Alex in the large smoking crater. His clothes were torn, his glasses broken, and many scratches and scars; however, he was alive and that was all that mattered to the Urashima family. Kanako looked on from her room as her parents brought in the strange boy with bright blue hair and a scar on his cheek.

* * *

 _ **[A/N: And that's the start of this story done. Please no flaming me, this is a short start because I don't want to have my OC move straight into the Inn. I'm letting things develop.]**_


	2. Chapter 2 - New Life

Alex awoke to the smell of coffee and lavender. It was a strange combination to him, but it felt slightly comforting anyway. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed 5 people looking at him and he began to panic as he tried to grasp for an explanation as to how he wound up in a strange bedroom he had never been in before. The first of the five came over to his side and held his hand, and she smiled warmly at him. She was obviously the youngest of the group, and to him, she seemed really cute. Her dark brown/almost black hair in twin tails, and her slim body frame reminded him of one of his friends down at the Time Patrol main hub.

"Hi there sleepy-head!" she giggled, pinching his cheek softly. "My name is Kanako Urashima, The blonde lady is my mom Kasumi, Hiroshi my father is the man with brown hair, the old lady over there is Hinata Urashima but we call her Granny Hina, and the smoking lady with reddish brown hair is Aunt Haruka!" After the long introduction, the woman known as Haruka spanked Kanako for calling her aunt and making her feel old. Alex just laughed and muttered to himself about 'old times'.

"My name from my home world is Naketsu Cephon, but on Earth, I'm known as Alex Cephon. Um, I'm sorry if I caused any of you alarm. How did I get here anyway?" he blurted out, not really caring about what they thought of his origin. The room went silent for a few seconds, quite a few of them thinking 'home world?' or 'he's alien?'and it took a few minutes of awkward silence before he got a response.

"Um, Mr Cephon? I'm afraid I need to enquire; what do you mean by home world? You're not a human like us?" Hinata Urashima finally spoke up. The others stared blankly at her for a few seconds before looking to Alex for his reply.  
"Well, I'm a Saiyan from planet Vegeta that was destroyed, and I went to the Time Patrol unit a month before the planet was destroyed. I kind of grew up a bit there I guess. I even fought a god, or is that gods? Whis was never very clear on his status..." Alex started as he went over his backstory and his many battles correcting errors in time created by Demigra's magic and his two demon helpers; Mira and Towa.

Hina took in his words with a grain of salt, thinking that if he was familiar with time and dimensional travel, then what he told her and her family was true. Kanako started to adore him after he told her about how he killed Demigra and saved all of time from collapsing in on itself, but was saddened when she was told about the time shard that bashed him in the back of his head inside the time chasm. "The time chasm is basically a gap in time and space. Think of it as a hole in reality itself, and that the fight between myself and Demigra caused it to collapse. I got knocked through the gap, and I'm guessing that's how I found myself here... Sorry about the back yard." Alex mumbled awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact. Kanako just hugged him and whispered to him that he won't need to worry about being alone.  
"You have me now Alex. Don't worry; even if you can't get back to your world, I'll still support you." Alex blushed and felt nervous for the first time in years.

After a short silence, Hina decided to speak. "Alex, since you have no home and no family, I will allow my daughter to adopt you. You will be Kanako's step-brother, alright? How Does Alex Urashima sound?" She grinned, noticing Alex's small smile. She knew he liked it and so she'd gone on the phone to set things up.

* * *

 _ **[2 weeks later...]**_

* * *

A small girl the age of 14 with blue-ish purple hair was passing the Hinata station on the way to her home, the Hinata Hotspring Inn. As she ran across the road, she failed to notice a sports car coming her way and screamed as it was about to make contact with her and possibly kill her. She closed her eyes and resigned to her fate, however; nothing happened to her. She opened her eyes to see a boy in a red hoodie holding the car in place with one hand and noticed he was angry. "Hey, asshole... The light was red. Red means STOP!" He growled as he picked up the car and flipped it like a pancake. The small girl was a little scared but hugged the person who saved her. "Don't worry Miss... You're safe now. Sorry if I scared you, I was a bit annoyed. My name's Alex; what's yours?"  
She looked up at him and smiled, small streams of tears flowing down her cheeks. "My name is Shinobu Maehara. Feel free to come see me at the Hinata Inn when you can. I'd like to reward you for saving me."  
He chuckled, and hugged her, rubbing her head. "I think the hug is reward enough Shinobu. I'll see you around, I have things to do." He then shot off into the distance; a red and blue blur. Shinobu ran towards the inn to tell her friends what just happened.

* * *

 _ **[A/N: Sorry that my story's taken so long to update, but it's kind of difficult to guess realistic reactions from the characters on the actions my OC takes. I'm trying my best and that's all I can really do. Next chapter will be more on how others will react to Alex.]**_


	3. Chapter 3 - New Life: Part 2

**_[After Shinobu was gone...]_**

* * *

 _Kentaro Sakata was pissed off, and his car was a wreck because of a 'super-freak' with anger issues. He got out of his wrecked car by crawling through the smashed window, and he reached into his coat pocket to get his phone."Nishijima, get Hikaru on the line. After the heist today, I want somebody found and brought to me in a body bag... Kill the man who wrecked my car. I want you to kill 'The Blur'. He's dangerous..." Kentaro then snapped his phone closed and set off to claim insurance for the car he took from his father's garage._

* * *

 ** _[3 hours later...]_**

* * *

 _Alex was in his room bench-pressing over 1,000 kilos on a metal bar with Kanako taking records of his efforts and how much weight he could lift. She was impressed and slightly shocked that he was so strong, but because she knew of his super speed and flight abilities, it wasn't as big of a shock. After Alex was done pushing weights, he got up and told Kanako to go to the living room to put on the news; this was so he knew about the weather and about anything else important in the area._

 _In only two weeks, Alex was stunned that his family had found out about his super-hero antics and helping people at super speed. They knew he was 'The Blur' as the residents of Hinata City dubbed the super-fast Saiyan fighter, and thus they gave him every opportunity to watch the news so he could always be around to help people. The news today was quite shocking; a group of armed robbers attacked the local bank, demanding over 50-Billion Yen otherwise the hostages would die. Kanako nodded silently to Alex, who gave his two finger salute before he blurred out of the house, leaving a small tornado in his wake at his sudden take-off._

* * *

 ** _[Meanwhile - The Hinata City Bank]_**

* * *

 _"Get on the ground. I said get on the fucking ground!" men in clown masks were screaming as they pointed their guns at the hostages; one of which was a small boy. The tallest of the masked men clubbed the poor kid with the butt of his gun and pushed him into a corner where his parents held him and tried to comfort him. His muffled cries were causing an emotional stir among the rest of the hostages._  
 _"Just you watch, the Blur is going to punish you, you big meanie!" The child screamed out as the tall man approached him again._  
 _"We'll see about that. He may be fast, but I doubt he is bulletproof._ Me _and my men will get out before he even-" suddenly, the sound of glass smashing and one of the robbers screaming was heard. Everyone was stunned to see a blonde teen holding one of the robbers up by their throat._

 _Alex in his Super Saiyan form looked at the terrified face of the robber before choke-slamming him into the ground and slowly walking towards the tall man threatening the small boy. "You let him go, or your friend's head is going up your ass, and I'll make a chain gang out of you and your flunkies." Alex threatened with murderous intent in his eyes. The man refused to back down even an inch, and Alex sighed. "Well... I warned you."_

 _Screams of agony, both muffled and out loud were heard throughout several blocks along with an almost demonic laughter._

* * *

 ** _[2 minutes later...]_**

* * *

 _Alex was dragging a group of men out of the bank by the first man's jacket collar. Alex had indeed kept his promise, and each of the five men had their heads up each other's asses in a straight line. The police almost felt sorry for them but knew not to question the Blur. "Thank you Blur-san. You saved many people today. You didn't need to be so brutal, though..." the reporter Kiyomi Mishima spoke aloud in front of the camera._

 _"When you face men with guns, you'll see force is the only answer." was all Alex said as he sped off back to his home._

* * *

 ** _[Hinata dorms - 5 minutes later...]_**

* * *

 _The residents of the Hinata Inn/Dorm were taken aback with what they witnessed on camera. A man had done something so grotesque but in the name of Justice? The girls were too confused to even say anything about what happened._

 _After a small mumbling of the group had gone on, Shinobu walked into the living room from the kitchen. "I take it he made another save today?" she half-cheered with a small blush. She didn't know why, but she really admired the Blur as more than just a role model for his bravery. He made her heart pound in her chest whenever she heard about his good deeds. 'Is this love?!' she thought to herself as she got curious looks from the tenants._

* * *

 ** _[Meanwhile - Urashima household]_**

* * *

 _"Another one, eh boy?" Granny Hina laughed. She knew he was strong, but the things she's been witnessing have been causing her some surprise. "Just be careful about using your powers. I don't want the media swamping this family due to your mistakes. If people find out Alex Urashima is the Blur, things could go bad. Please, be more careful!"_

 _Alex smiled and nodded at her, knowing she was right. As he sat down to relax, Granny Hina then sat next to Alex and called over Kanako. Kanako burst into the room, almost busting the door off its hinges, making Alex grin at her lack of control._

 _"Now," Hina began, "I'm giving you both ownership of the Hinata Hot Springs Inn. I'm hoping this will teach you about responsibility. You're too laid back, and need to learn that you can't just rely on others to make choices for you Alex. Kanako is getting her half of the ownership because I feel that she would be a great support for you. I expect you both to turn up at the inn tomorrow afternoon. Goodnight my sweet grandchildren, and Alex... Please try not to break any more cups? It's not convenient having to replace the cups you break because you don't control your strength sometimes."_

 _Alex and Kanako looked at each other and started laughing. It seemed fun times were coming for them._

* * *

 ** _[A/N: I'll give 5 points to anyone who gets the hidden reference! Next Chapter: Alex meets the tenants!]_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Beatdown!

As Alex reached the door with Kanako behind him and Granny Hina beside him, he lifted his left foot and thrust it forward. The door flew from the hall into the living area with a loud crash as feminine screams rang throughout the inn. _"Too much power, huh? Oops..."_ he chuckled nervously. Granny Hina glared at him as Kanako giggled quietly. As Granny Hina pushed her gaze to Kanako, she quickly moved to hide behind her brother for protection. _"Aw, crap... Come on! Hina's not the scar-"_ he was cut off as an eerie purple aura seemed to loom over Granny Hina herself, causing Alex to flinch slightly. _"Never mind..."_ he muttered quietly to himself. Granny Hina smirked somewhat triumphantly.

* * *

Suddenly a roar was heard as a white and black blur shot across the hall and collided with Alex. As the blur slowed down, it was a woman holding a sword in her hand; the bigger shock was he was blocking her sword strike with the tip of his index finger! _"I learned this technique from Goku! It's something I saw him use on another sword user. Your sword seems rather flimsy, though."_ he chuckled as he placed the blade between his thumb and index finger and snapped the blade in two!

The girl looked at him in outrage before attempting a palm strike, which was quickly countered by a dodge to the left and a slap that sent the sword-user into the living area and her body crashing into the broken door and splintering it. Noticing the smirk on Alex's face, Granny Hina stopped him from delivering a finishing blow. _"Alexander Urashima! Do not attack your tenant!"_ at this, Alex dropped his right fist and looked to the damaged door.

 _"I'm sorry Granny. You know how it is for me. I love combat!"_ he cheered as Kanako hugged him from behind. Granny Hina spared a quick glare before moving to check on the victim of Alex's brutal assault.

* * *

Naru's booming footsteps rumbled the inn as she came down the stairs in a foul mood. The loud crashing noises had disturbed her sleep, plus The sword-users angry screaming. _"Motoko? What's going on?"_ she asked groggily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When her eyes had focused, she screeched in rage as a boy in a black hoodie and jeans stood over Motoko with a somewhat dismissive gaze.

 _"Leave her alone you stinkin' pervert!"_ Naru shouted as she charged at Alex, only for him to grab her arm mid-swing, jump over her and put her in a headlock choke-hold. His eyes turned to Granny as if to ask what he should do now. Hina gave him a hand motion to stand down and let the girl go. He did as requested and moved towards the living area to pick up the pieces of the broken door.


End file.
